


Not everything is predictable

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Life itself is very unpredictable.
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector
Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094966





	Not everything is predictable

Our story starts in Septima and Sybill Vector's house, Septima has been planning a date night for them.

Sybill asked, "Why do you bother trying to surprise me when I can see the future?"

Septima said, "You can only see certain things and besides, not everything in life is predictable whether you're a seer or not; Sybby."

Sybill sighed. "Perhaps you're right, besides I don't have many visions featuring you for some reason."

Septima smiled. "That would be because you're so in love with me you don't want to know how things are going to turn out for once."

Sybill admitted, "That actually makes sense." She added, "I'll just trust you regarding tonight then, shall I; dear?"

Septima smirked. "Well, you either trust me or I take someone else."

Sybill beamed, "Then, I definitely trust you."


End file.
